


once upon a time

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom AU, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a far far away land, there lives a kingdom ruled by a King Hummels who falls in love with a peasant Howedes. And the story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some random talks I have with my [szat](http://t.co/Vws8cnNmUX)  
> sometimes, some au pops out of nowhere and this au can't stop getting out of my head.  
> Basically the plot supposed to be Mats is a God (or in this case a king) who loves Benni, but the latter doesn't reciprocate the feelings. And misfortune happens to Benni at the same time Mats' friends keep coming to Benni to ask him to date Mats.   
> So voila, this happened. LOL   
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a far far away land, lies down a kingdom ruled by a king, no scratch that, a king with God's perfection. The king's name is Mats Hummels. As to why his name is a plural, he can only say his parents have given their best for his name. So, Mats is happy because he has fallen in love, with a peasant man by the name of Benedikt Höwedes. It will be a happy ending for everyone when Benni (Benedikt's nickname) reciprocates Mats' feeling. Then we can have wedding and the celebration. They could just adopt some adorable kids or the orphans or they can think about children later after the  _honeymoon_. 

But of course, if it's like that then this fanfic won't exist. The author will be back to continue chasing the agencies to hasten up their job. However since she is bored of waiting then this story happens.

Benedikt doesn't love Mats. Well maybe he does. Maybe he's the tsundere type in that Japanese Manga. Or perhaps he just really doesn't like Mats. Therefore he does what he does best, ignoring and throwing tantrums at Mats sometimes. Apparently to Mats, Benni's reaction is a challenge and the King believes that Benni is just too shy (which is not entirely a lie).  You see, Mats is…Mats. He is a King, he has the looks (some said he was given a gift by God for his looks) and anything you could mention. Maybe he’s a bit playful or (sometimes, just sometimes) like a jerk, but alas each human has their own flaw, no?

Today, just like any other day, Mats finishes his activities as the king with all the political stuffs and goes straight to a certain bakery shop where Benedikt is working at. His prime ministers who have known this habit of their King could only shake their head, while the General – Philipp Lahm – is another matter. Quickly, Fips – the nickname of the General – follow Mats. He reminds the King to change to casual clothe before going out and gaining attention.

“Why am I doing this again?” Fips sighs.

Mats grins and pats Fips’s head. Even though the General is way older than Mats but since he’s shorter Mats could do that and well, Mats is the King so. “Because you care about me.”

“No, because I’m afraid of what madness you could make if you’re not careful.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt here, Fips. Really hurt.” He puts a hand on his chest and makes a frown, pretending to be sad.

“Shut up, now go woo your damsel in distress before the sky becomes dark.”

They are walking, because both of them don’t want to attract any attention from the people there. Though actually it’s not a secret anymore that their King is doing his best to earn the heart of a certain baker, each time the people see Fips and Mats, they will pretend not to notice.

“Hello, _meine liebe_ , I’m coming to get you again today.” He shouts in sing-song tone when he opens the bakery’s door. A sigh is heard followed by a chuckle. “Hi Per, you look awesome as usual,” Mats says to the tall man beside Benni.

Per smiles back. “Thank you, you are awesome too, My King.”

“Nonsense, I thought I told you to call me Mats instead. They should not know their king is here.”

_“But I think you’ve made it obvious already.”_ Benni mutters, annoyed.

Mats ignores that remark and walks gracefully to approach Benni who tries to get back to the kitchen, but fails miserably. The bakery is not that big, just a small hut 4 x 6 maybe or smaller. The bread and other things being sold are placed on either side of the room. Straight ahead is a small aisle leads you to the kitchen. There is also a table in the middle with the basket filled of bread on it.

Fips walks to Per, sighing and the taller man’s smile never leaves the face. “Tired?” Per asks.

“Try to accompany the king for the day and you’ll understand,” is what Fips replies.

“I can see that.” He looks up at Mats who courts Benni again. Chuckling, he shakes his head. “Can’t believe he’s our King though.”

“Yeah, me too, but if you see him inside the Kingdom, facing the other sovereigns, you can understand.”

“I know he is.”

“Well you only see his worst side, how could you be so sure?” Fips ask, staring straight at the taller man. He has to lean up a little because of their height difference. It’s funny because Fips is one of the shortest man (he even gets a nickname – dwarf) while Per is possible the tallest man in the Kingdom. You can imagine the combination.

The taller of the two smiles gently to Fips. “Because if he is not a good King then you might not be so loyal to him.”

Somehow that statement warms Fips’ heart more than necessary. He abruptly turns his head around while Per changes his direction at the aisle. They heard a loud sound of Thud inside not long after. Exchanging looks with one another, they know something is not right. Swiftly, both of them runs to the kitchen only to see Mats is cornering Benni, who is trapped between the King and the wall.

.

.

“Benni, so I’m thinking that we should go to this place I’ve found last week. I was hunting with Gomez and the others, then I wandered alone and I found this enchanting view and I know I should go with you. Will you come?”

“No.” Benni replies curtly.

Normally people will get hurt and stops, but they are not Mats, who takes that as a ‘ _late yes’_. “Alright, I’ll pick you up this Saturday then. You guys close early right?”

“What?!” Benni looks at Mats, irritated. “I don’t want to go with you, today, this Saturday, next Saturday, or whenever. Why do you keep disturbing my life anyway?!” Benni yells out loud, something that is not different than usual but this time his face is so red, filled with wrath.

Mats, for the first time, is startled with Benni’s outburst. “You are a King, I get it. But to me, you’re just a troublesome young man who does nothing except exploiting your position.”

There is a loud sound of ‘Thud’ and Benni jumps backwards. Mats eyes are different. They are deathly and piercing through Benni’s soul. This is a side that Benni has never seen and if he says he’s afraid, it’s not exaggerating. The predator glares from Mats make Benni shivers. For each step Mats takes toward him, he takes a step back until there’s nothing behind him but the wall and he’s trapped.

Fips and Per arrives not long after they heard the sound and by then Mats has turned around. “Let’s go Fips.” He says, darkly. “It seems I’m wasting my time and like someone said, _exploiting_ my position.” The General looks at Benni, shocked, before moving aside to make a way for Mats. Fips gives a nod to both Per and Benni, which only responded by Per because Benni is still dumbfounded. Left alone with each other, Per reaches Benni. “Benni?” He asks softly. “Are you okay?”

“I – “ Benni stutters. “I – “ He gulps. “I’m okay. We should bake some more cakes before it becomes crowded.” Per raises his eyebrows, not believe a word Benni says but since the shorter man already moves to the oven, Per could only sighs.

.

.

It has been exactly 13 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes, 17, 18, 19 (okay the second keeps ticking as you read) since Mats last visited the bakery. It’s not that Benni is counting anyway, he just somehow keeps that in mind. “It’s been almost two weeks since the last time the King visited,” says Per when they are alone since it’s break time.

“So? I don’t see there’s any problem. He might be busy.”

Per squints his eyes, puts off his spoon and looks directly to Benni’s eyes. “Listen, I don’t know what you guys talked before but it seemed that he’s hurt at some point.”

“I just –“ Benni swallows his saliva, arduously. “He keeps coming and I’m –“

“Annoyed? Irritated? Mad?”

“Yeah, that,” Benni nods, lowering his head. “And I’m tired of that and so I told him to give back my life. I also told him that he’s nothing but exploiting his position as a king.”

Hearing to that, Per could only shakes his head. “No wonder he’s so mad, Benni.”

“But, I mean – he’s a King. He should be in his Kingdom, doing what a King should, governing the kingdom instead of – coming to this place –“ Benni bites his lips.

“Courting you?” Benni nods. “Well,” Per takes a deep breathe. “You may not know, but I had this talk with Fips before. He told me that Mats has made sure that everything is done before going here. He even works all midnight just so that he could go here at the afternoon – courting you, or in your case, annoying you.”

Benni doesn’t know that. He thought that Mats only being playful and ignoring the duties as a King. “You’re afraid, don’t you?” Per’s question is a bit shocking, nevertheless it’s not entirely a lie. “You don’t have to answer that. I’ve been your friend since as long as I know. You just don’t know if Mats’ affection is true to you or perhaps he’s just thinking of you as another challenge, am I right?”

Slowly Benni nods his head to that statement. It is one of his doubts. He has lots of doubts and insecurities regarding Mats’ intention. Surely Mats doesn’t think to take Benni into marriage right? They are, after all, from different status. Benni knows his rank and he doesn’t want that to influence Mats’. “I just –“

“Here is what I thought, you should talk this to Mats. I mean, if after this he still pursues you that means he’s serious and if he doesn’t, you know what that leads to.”

“But how can I?”

“I could ask Fips to arrange some meeting for both of you. Oh wait, I remember Fips told me that Mats does some routines to check the Kingdom today. Do you want?”

“I –“ There is still some hesitation in Benni’s mind. He still doesn’t know what he would say.

“On second thought, we’re going. I bet everyone is there too, at least seeing him might give you some courage. Come on.” Without waiting for Benni’s reply and ignoring their lunch, Per drags his friend out to the central market, where there is a crowd.

Benni tries to look up, unconsciously searching for the familiar face of Mats. When he sees the King, he is amazed, enchanted by the God-gift looks on Mats. Usually when Mats comes to his place, the man wears something like any other peasant and it also looks good at him. Now, with all those glamour stuffs, Benni is not sure if the Mats he’s seeing is the same Mats who keeps coming and disturbing his life.

He could listen to the chanting sounds from the people, all calling Mats’ name, to which the King replies with a smile. For a second there, Benni believes, their eyes meet and Benni could see, is it sorrow? Anger? Devastation? Or confusion he sees in Mats’ eyes? Benni hides his disappointment when Mats turns his head to the other way to greet the people. Like this, he feels that he’s just nobody, the same as everyone, as the people of the Kingdom. Maybe Mats doesn’t notice him in the crowd, maybe he comes here for nothing. Oh no. maybe it’s a good thing because now he’s determined. Mats and he. They are both from different places and it’s better if he withdraws himself right now before he falls too deep.

(But, let’s just say the author wants something cliché for this story.)

Apparently, Benni is too engrossed with his mind that he doesn’t notice that the crowd goes larger and people keep pushing one another. He is shoved to the ground when someone throws him because he’s hindering. Per quickly runs to him to make sure that he’s alright. Benni only smiles sheepishly. Both don’t notice that the crowd has become silent.

“BENNI!” The called man turns his head to see a worried Mats comes after him, leaving the horse and the parade behind. The people, of course, make the way for the king to pass through and it doesn’t take time for Mats to be next to Benni. He quickly checks Benni’s head, body, making a thorough look over Benni. “You okay? Are you hurt somewhere else? Did you see the one who pushed you? Wait wait, Manu!” The man named Manu stands beside them in no time. “Let’s take him back to the kingdom and see if there’s any wound.” Manu nods.

“No, I’m fine,” Benni tries to say that he’s okay but it seems that Mats is too focused on making sure that he’s alright. At some point, he doesn’t know why he smiles gleefully. He doesn’t complain when Mats carries him in bridal-style, leading to some questions (which is actually not a question really because the people has _known_ ).  

“To all of you, whom I love so dearly. I would like to apologize for this mayhem. I would make a visit again in no time, please do forgive me for this.” With that being said, he quickly rides his horse, with Benni hugging behind him.

“Well, I hope it will work out,” Fips says to Per after the chaos just now. Per only smiles.

“At least they try. Anyway, shouldn’t you after them too?” He asks.

“Just wondering if you need a ride,” Fips murmurs.

Per nods to that, couldn’t hide his happiness from his face. “Of course, thank you very much.”

.

.

Benni could only have a vague memory as to why he is now lying on Mats’ bed, with the owner sitting beside him on the chair, looking all worried. It’s funny now because Benni is sure that he’s fine but Mats acted like it’s the end of the world. “I guess you’re feeling better since you can chuckle now,” Mats says with a god-like smile. Gosh, Benni thinks that it’s a crime for someone to be so good looking like that. Okay, now he sounds like those teenagers in love.

“I was fine you know, you don’t really have to abandon your parade for me –“

_(I’m nothing anyway)_.

The tension between them shifts quickly to eerily quiet and creepy. “I’m sorry if I disturb your life again,” Mats says finally. “I don’t mean – okay, I’m just going to leave you alone then.”

When Mats wants to leave, Benni quickly grabs the King’s hand. “No, please stay!” He talks louder than necessary but he could care less about that right now. He just doesn’t want to be left alone, not after his mixed up feelings right now. “Please?” He asks again, this time softer – something like a begging.

Mats nods and then Benni releases his hold. The former backs to sit beside Benni again. So many things going on inside Benni’s head and he just doesn’t know where to begin. Maybe he could try by bringing up something. “You didn’t come these two weeks…” is what he manages to say.

(He curses himself afterwards. Of all things to say, of all things).

“I thought you said that I’m imposing your life so Fips told me to give you a little space.” Mats answers, a little bit defeated somehow. “Well – why do you care? You’re the one who told me not to come again, right?” This time Mats asks back sarcastically. Benni knows that Per is right. Mats is hurt because of his indecisive acts.

Benni stares at Mats’ beautiful pair of eyes, gathering all the courage he has. “Yes, I mean – you’re a King and I’m just a baker. We’re from different life and – maybe you’ll forget me and realize that this is all a mistake and – “

“If it’s a mistake, I will never leave my things behind to court you. Gosh, do you know how many men and women willing to do what you’re probably implying,” Mats replies darkly. “I’m so upset that you think lowly of me.”

Benni nods. “Yeah, but – I don’t know, okay? Maybe you’re the kind of doing as you wish, I mean you look like that, so carefree and such – I just.”

“Yeah, alright, maybe you’re right, maybe this is all a mistake.” Benni blinks many times at that statement. He doesn’t expect that. No, he doesn’t want to make this goes even worse. He needs to clarify, he needs reassurance – he has to tell Mats, he has to – “Maybe I should pursue you in a proper way.”

What?

“What?”

Mats grins at him. “Well, you thought that I’m just playing you because I look like that. Maybe I should pursue you in proper way. Maybe I could learn from Miro to make a poem for you. Or well, I can court you in proper way!” He exclaims happily.

Benni blinks, once, twice. Did he just hear correctly? He thought that Mats was referring that everything between them was mistake and boy was he wrong. Thinking how stupid he was, Benni laughs. Mats could only raise eyebrows in confusion. “No kissing though,” Benni says. Mats puts a frown. Benni snickers again. Gosh, how could Mats be this adorable? “And no forcing my life, no coming to my bakery unnoticed, no –“

His sentence is stopped when he feels something warm meets his lips. It’s not Mats’ lips, no, because he knows the King will honor his request. However, he forgets how sneaky the King could be. Instead of kissing like what usually happens, the King lick Benni’s lips instead, then goes to the lips and –

“Stop, wait, what are you doing?” Benni tries to push the royalty but he doesn’t realize how strong Mats could be.

“Well, you said no kissing, but you didn’t mention no licking.” Mats replies, grinning. Benni doesn’t realize that perhaps he has just come into the wolf’s lair.

.

.

“Well that escalates quickly.”

“I told you, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I hope it will.”

“I’m sure, now tell me, what about us?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you honestly ask that?”

“Yes.”

Per shakes his head seeing that Fips look at him, perplexed. He leans down so their forehead touches each other. “I mean about this.” He gives a peck to Fips’ lips before standing back again and grins. The General is still bewildered at what happened and couldn’t react. After a moment, a blush is evident on Fips’ face and Per couldn’t stop his adoration to the shorter man. He pecks Fips’ lips again.

“Well, us.” He beams happily.

Fips shakes his head, smiling. “And you only spend a day with Mats.”

.

.

 

 


End file.
